falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Vault 101
|type =vault |image =Vault101.jpg |loc =Vault 101 loc.jpg |marker ='Vault 101' |leader = Alphonse Almodovar |merchants = |quests =Baby Steps Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape! Trouble on the Homefront |extra = |refid =00024512 (entrance) 00099E9E 00024511 (Atrium) 00099E9D 00028138 00099E9B 0002A186 00099E9A 0001852E |cell =Vault101a (Entrance) Vault101aMS16 Vault101b (Atrium) Vault101bMS16 Vault101d Vault101dMS16 Vault101Reactor Vault101ReactorMS16 Vault101Demo }} A Vault 101 (101-es menedék) egy Vault-Tec menedék Észak-Nyugat Washington, D.C.-nél, a Capital Wasteland-en: Springvale nyugati hegyeiben található. A hozzá legközelebbi település Megaton Dél-Keletre. A valóságban a menedék valahol Tysons Corner északi részén lenne. (Virginia). Kísérletek a menedékben A 101-es menedékben azt tesztelték, milyen hatással van a lakókra, ha a vigyázó korlátlan hatalmat kap. A második vigyázó beavatott pár felnőttet a kísérletbe, így egyre több és több lakos tudott a menedékben folyó kísérletről. A lakóknak abban a tudatban kellett élniük, hogy soha nem hagyhatják el a menedéket ("A menedékben születtünk, a menedékben élünk, a menedékben fogunk meghalni."), a vigyázó azonban képes volt kommunikálni a külvilággal, sőt akár ki is látogathatott oda az irodájából nyíló titkos járaton keresztül. A magányos vándor szökésével egy új korszak nyílt meg. Történelme Mivel a fellegvárban (Pentagon) lévő terminálban csak hiányos adatok vannak a menedékről, a menedék korai történelmét homály fedi, azonban valószínűleg a 2060-as években épült, mint a többi menedék. 2077 - 2277 In the mid-23rd century, a new Overseer assumed the leadership of the Vault. He was a proponent of contact with the outside world. In 2241, this Overseer sent a scouting party under the leadership of Anne Palmer into the Capital Wasteland. This expedition revealed the true nature of the aftermath in the Wasteland and contacted the citizens of the settlement Megaton. Sometime before the arrival of the Lone Wanderer's father in 2258, this Overseer disappeared on an expedition to the Wasteland. His successor, Alphonse Almodovar, ascended to leadership of the Vault. Under his rule, the Vault changed into a police state with a strict policy of isolationism. Early in Alphonse's tenure as Overseer, James and his infant entered into Vault society. James, in his agreement with the Overseer, kept his child ignorant of their origins, convinced of their origins in the Vault. James was hired as the new Vault Physician. Nineteen years later, after James suddenly disappeared from the Vault, the Lone Wanderer was forced to flee and seek his/her father in the outside world for answers after fleeing a murderous Vault Security. Upon meeting with Colin Moriarty in Megaton, the Lone Wanderer learned of his/her origins. He/she had been born outside of the Vault and was brought to Vault 101 by James after his wife died in childbirth. Though a few knew the truth, like Old Lady Palmer, they never divulged this to the Lone Wanderer. Speaking with other residents of Megaton, the Lone Wanderer discovers that others have left the Vault over the past two decades. Moira Brown, the proprietor of Craterside Supply, recalls a girl who escaped "10 or 12 years ago", while the saloon owner Colin Moriarty recalls someone escaping 5 years ago. The man convinced Moriarty that residents of the Vault were brainwashed into believing lies. The town of Megaton was founded, in part, by people who were trying to get into this Vault. Some of the skeletons of the people who tried to get in, as well as their banners demanding entry into the Vault (with strong language), are still outside of the Vault door. It should be noted that in the quest Trouble on the Homefront, it is hinted that most, if not all, adult residents in Vault 101 were in on the experiment. Therefore James's sudden arrival in the Vault with the infant Lone Wanderer would not have caused too much concern among the residents, beyond the natural question of why the Overseer would allow the two newcomers into the vault when no outsiders were previously allowed. Inhabitants Vault 101 is populated by humans. These humans are descended from the original settlers. Occasionally, this facility is invaded by Radroaches. Vault Security is tasked with containing and killing these insects. List of Residents Families Almodovar család: * Alphonse Almodovar - a Felügyelő * Amata Almodovar - Alphonse lánya DeLoria család: * Butch DeLoria - a Tunnel Snakes vezére * Ellen DeLoria - Butch anyukája Mack család: * Allen Mack - Wally és Steve apja, a Felügyelő ha Alphonset megölted * Gloria Mack - Wally és Steve anyja (Stanley lánya) * Wally Mack és Steve Mack - testvérek * Susie Mack - Allen és Gloria lánya * Mack Nagyapa Hannon család: * Paul Hannon Sr. - Vault security vezér * Vikki Hannon - a felesége * Paul Hannon Jr. - a fiuk Gomez család: * Herman Gomez - Vault Security tiszt, Freddie apja, és James barátja * Pepper Gomez - a felesége * Freddie Gomez - a fia Kendall család: * John Kendall - Vault Security őr, Christine és Monica apja * Mary Kendall - a felesége (Stanley lánya) * Christine Kendall - az egyik osztálytársa a játékosnak * Monica Kendall - Christine húga. Holden család: * Tom Holden - csak egy lakos, a Vault security megölte az Escape! küldetés során. * Mary Holden - a felesége, rögtön utána halt meg. Palmer család: * Jonas Palmer - Klinikai Asszisztens, James barátja és Anne Palmer unokája. * Anne Palmer - a 2241ben indult felderítő csoport vezetője. * Lucy Palmer - Anne anyja és Jonas nagyanyja. * Joe Palmer - elhunyt, zenegép technikus. Armstrong család: * Stanley Armstrong - James öreg gépész cimborája . Gloria Mack , Mary Kendall és Beatrice Armstrong apja. * Beatrice Armstrong - egy bolondos költő és jósnő. Taylor család: * Officer Taylor - egy idős security őr, Taylor "nagyi" férje. * Taylor nagyi - a felesége. * Chip Taylor- Taylor tiszt és Taylor nagyi unokája. Other * James - the Lone Wanderer's father * Andy - a Mr. Handy type robot, reassigned (with horrific results) to doctor duties after Escape! * Edwin Brotch - Vault teacher and friend to the Lone Wanderer. * Floyd Lewis - Engineer found dead in Escape! * Officer O'Brian - Security officer responsible for killing Tom and Mary Holden * Officer Richards - Security officer responsible for killing Tom and Mary Holden * Officer Wolfe - Security officer * Officer Park - Security officer * Officer Wilkins- hostile security officer during Trouble on the Homefront * Officer Armstrong- if Officer Gomez died during Escape!, he will greet you instead * Lone Wanderer * George (Vault 101 Technician) * Lewis * Unnamed Overseer Found dead during Trouble on the Homefront * Beatrice Armstrong * Jim Wilkins * Steve Armstrong * Chip Taylor * Paul Hannon Jr. * Janice Wilkins Layout Vault 101 is divided into four sections by the game. These sections are Vault 101 Main Entrance, Vault 101 Overseer's Tunnel, Vault 101 Atrium/Upper Level, and Vault 101 Lower Level. The sections are separated by doors, and stairways connect floors and levels within two of the sections. Levels and rooms are identified by signs. There are two paths to the Capital Wasteland: a direct path from the Atrium and a hidden tunnel named the Overseer's Tunnel. The Vault faces east. It is important to note that the sections are not directly stacked upon each other. They are staggered with each section moving progressively more westward as the Vault burrows deeper into the earth. Vault 101 Main Entrance This section connects the Capital Wasteland to the Vault. The rooms in this section are: * Natural rock tunnel connecting the Wasteland door to the Vault door * Entrance room * Control booth * Concealed room connecting the Overseer's Tunnel to the main entrance * Large generator room * Small generator room * Storage room Vault 101 Overseer's Tunnel This section connects the Overseer's Office (in Atrium/Upper Level) with the Main Entrance Vault 101 Atrium/Upper Level This section connects the Main Entrance to the Lower Level. This section is divided into two sub-sections: Admin and Atrium. Admin is short for Administration. Rooms in Admin are: * Overseer's Office **Overseer's Terminal * Reception Room ** Jonas Palmer dies ("Escape!") * Overseer's Apartment **3 rooms - Dining/Living room, Amata's bedroom, Alphonse's bedroom * Operations * Computer (inaccessible) **Location of Vault's mainframe * Security **Amata is interrogated ("Escape!") * Holding Cell ** Mr. Brotch is detained ("Trouble on the Homefront") * Systems **Floyd Lewis dies here ("Escape!") Systems connects Admin to Atrium. Rooms in Atrium are located on two floors - a upper and a lower floor. Rooms on the upper floor are inaccessible. They are: * Dining/Living room of Mack Apartment **Allan Mack is yelling at the Lone Wanderer ("Escape!") * Utility (inaccessible) * Equipment (inaccessible) The lower floor of the Atrium offers access to a Storage room and a Cafeteria on the Lower Level. The rooms on this floor are: * Storage Room (inaccessible) * Storage Room Note: The Fallout 3 Official Game Guide identifies the lower floor of the Atrium as the Vault 101 Sub-Level. Vault 101 Lower Level This is the final section of the Vault. Though named Lower Level, this section actually covers two levels: the Lower and the Reactor. Rooms in the Lower Level are: * Clinic * Physician's Office **Location of Bobblehead - Medicine, Schematics - Rock-It Launcher and holotape Home Sweet Home **Vault 101 Medical Access Database Terminal * Classroom **GOAT ("Future Imperfect") * Cafeteria (aka Diner) **Lone Wanderer's tenth birthday ("Growing Up Fast") **Grandma Taylor dies ("Escape!") * DeLoria Apartment **2 rooms - Dining/Living room, Bedroom **Ellen DeLoria is attacked by radroaches ("Escape!") * Common Room (inaccessible) * Cigar Room (inaccessible) * Ladies Restroom * Gentlemen's Restroom * Lone Wanderer's Apartment **Amata talks to the Lone Wanderer after James escapes ("Escape!") * Storage Room The map for the DeLoria and Lone Wanderer's apartments in the official game guide have two beds in the bedroom; whereas, in the game, there is only one bed. Rooms in the Reactor Level are: * Generator Room **James gives a BB gun to the Lone Wanderer ("Growing Up Fast") * Filter Room **Location of the Water Purifier and Water Chip * Reactor Room **Location of the Vault's geo-thermal reactor * Storage Room ** Lone Wanderer kills a radroach ("Growing Up Fast") Note: The Official Game Guide identifies this level as the Vault 101 Atrium. Notable loot Note: Almost all of these items are available either in "Escape!" or in "Trouble on the Homefront". Bobblehead The Bobblehead - Medicine is on a desk in James' Office. You only have three chances to obtain this bobblehead. When you're about to take the G.O.A.T, when you escape the vault you'll come through his office, or when you return in the "Trouble on the Homefront" quest. Custom Weapon Schematic On a wall of the Physician's Office, a framed Quote of Revelation 21:6 can be found. When activated, the player will need to pick the 'average' lock. Inside can be found Rock-It Launcher schematics, 300 caps and a Holodisk called 'Home Sweet Home'. When accessed in Notes, 'Home Sweet Home' depicts James' voice lamenting over the death of his wife Catherine, discussing his new responsibilities as a father and the Overseer, whom he describes as an 'overbearing bully'. You need to pick the lock, which requires a lockpick skill of 50 or greater. Skill Book * Grognak the Barbarian - This book is a gift from Amata in "Growing Up Fast". This book reappears in "Escape!", in the Lone Wanderer's dresser, if the player hadn't read the book in the earlier quest. Appearances Vault 101 csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. Related quests * Baby Steps * Growing Up Fast * Future Imperfect * Escape! * Trouble on the Homefront Notes * Vault 101 is one of two fully functional vaults (the other being Vault 112) in the Capital Wasteland. All the other vaults have failed due to experiments that have failed. *It is suggested in the poem that the Lone Wanderer receives upon his/her tenth birthday, that the dead of Vault 101 are incinerated in some sort of area built for this. This is never demonstrated in game, however. * At the Vault-Tec Headquarters in the D.C Ruins, a replica of the Vault 101 Door is hanging over the lobby area with spot lights illuminating it. * There is a juke box by the bulletin board in the Cafeteria that is in pristine condition, the only other one like it is in the Federalist Lounge at Tenpenny Tower * When you leave the vault in Escape!, a security camera can be seen above the vault door, however in Trouble on the Homefront, the camera is gone. * Vault 101's name is based off of the names sometimes given to educational movies or tutorials ("Driving 101"). This is fitting, as the tutorial quests occur in Vault 101. *It's name could also be inspired by Room 101 from George Orwell's book "1984". * It should be noted that the Vault 101 location does not add 1 to your "Locations Discovered" stat in your PIPBoy 3000 when exiting the vault at the beginning of your game. *Just outside the inner door of Vault 101 which the security officers at the end of "Escape" refuse to go through, there are several small, handwritten signs saying "Let us in Motherfuckers", "We're DYING Assholes!" and "Help us!" *Sometimes Radscorpions(any)will spawn next to you when fast-traveling to the vault. Bugs * Fast-traveling or approaching the Vault entrance will in some cases result in a massive frame-rate drop. * Closing the Vault door manually using the outer console will work normally during Escape. However, approaching the tunnel exit will result in the Vault door reopening behind you exactly when it is supposed to close if you don't tamper with the console. * After completing "Trouble on the Homefront", Amata and Mr. Brotch may be standing in the medical room talking. Amata will simply tell you that you have to go, and Brotch will just say goodbye, but if you listen to their conversation they will sometimes discuss Amata's father and how to keep him in line - even if he's dead because you killed him before leaving the vault at the beginning of the game. * Using the console command "activate" on the vault door (not the console) will grant you access at any time after leaving the vault. However, if the "Trouble on the Homefront" quest is not in progress or available yet, the vault will be completely empty of all residents, with the occasional exception of a lone security guard who will have no dialogue options and is prone to frequent and random dissapearance. Entering using this method after the quest will allow you to remain there as long as you wish, with some residents having dialogue options available, such as Susie Mack. References Galéria Vault101.jpg Vault 101 atrium.jpg Deloria living room.jpg DeLoria bedroom.jpg Lone wanderers apartment 2259 01.jpg bg:Vault 101 de:Vault 101 en:Vault 101 es:Refugio 101 fi:Vault 101 it:Vault 101 ko:볼트 101 no:Vault 101 pl:Krypta 101 pt:Vault 101 ru:Убежище 101 zh:101号避难所 Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Vault 101 Category:Vaults Kategória:Vault-ok Kategória:Menedék